


Antes y después

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de conocerlos, él había perdido las esperanzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes y después

****

**Antes y después**

Antes de conocer a Charles, Raven y Erik, Hank había perdido todas las esperanzas.

De tener una familia, de sentirse parte de un grupo, de encontrar una guía, de enamorarse.

De ser feliz.

Entonces llegaron ellos y nada fue igual. Ya no más noches llorando por sentirse un fenómeno, ya no más creer que era el único en el mundo.

Ya no más creer que nadie podría quererlo como era.

Lamentablemente, a pesar de ser un genio es un idiota. ¿Por qué le dijo eso a Raven?

Mientras la ve desaparecer junto a Erik y los secuaces de Shaw, no puede evitar lamentarse no haberle dicho nunca que, azul y todo, era la chica más linda que había visto nunca.

Y que la ama como es.

FIN


End file.
